Izo
| affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = 16th Division Commander; Pirate | residence = Wano Country | jva = Yūsei Oda | birth = October 13th |Funi eva = Colton Jones }} Izo is the commander of the 16th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. His name is revealed in SBS Volume 58. Appearance Izo is a cross-dressing man who wears a pink and purple kimono. He has a pale complexion and hair tied in a way resembling that of a geisha. He also carries another Japanese-looking, light-red spotted indument tied around his waist. When he was a child, he was seen dressing as a geisha, wearing a kimono with a diagonal spot design. He had the top of his head shaven, with his bangs parted and the back tied up and pinned. He was also seen holding Japanese fans and dancing. Gallery Personality Izo is very loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard, as he was willing to risk his own life in order to save Ace from execution during the Battle of Marineford. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 16th division, Izo has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Like the other commanders, he is very powerful. Weapons He is seen wielding a pair of flintlock pistols and is apparently very adept with them, especially in close quarters combat: with a single shot, he was able to break a sword in half as well as injure its owner by shooting it just moments before it slashed him. By the end of the war, he was also seen carrying a sheathed sword, which may indicate that he is a swordsman as well. History Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When it was revealed that Ace was going to be publicly executed in Marineford, Izo joined the rest of Whitebeard's fleet and their subordinate crews to rescue Ace. Arriving at the Marine headquarters, they fought to save their captured comrade alongside some late additions to the war. He was the one to talk to Luffy, asking him if he was tired, when he and several other division commanders were charging Kizaru. He stated that it was the right time to move on since the Marines were pulling back. After Whitebeard was stabbed by Squard, Izo is seen with the rest of the commanders looking on in shock and terror. After Squard realized that he had been tricked, the Marines raised the siege walls keeping the pirates from entering the plaza. Izo and the other pirates managed to board Whitebeard's hidden paddle ship. Little Oars Jr. helped the pirates by pushing their ship through the hole that the giant created. Later on, he is seen fighting alongside his subordinates against the Marines gathered in the Plaza. After Luffy freed Ace from the scaffold, the pirates rejoiced. Whitebeard then gave his final order and the pirates reluctantly followed. Just when the pirates were about to leave with Ace, Admiral Akainu called Whitebeard a failure. Ace quickly turned back and Izo tried persuading Ace to forget about Akainu but was unsuccessful. Akainu took Ace's life and then aimed to kill Luffy. Izo and the other division commanders fought against the admiral to ensure that Luffy sees the New Era. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, Izo, like the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their subordinates, mourned for the outcome of the war and left the battlefield. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates fought against the Blackbeard Pirates but ultimately lost. They went into hiding and have not been seen since their defeat. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai **Izo vs. Marine Officers **Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu *Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco) vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen, during timeskip) Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' References External links *Onnagata - Wikipedia article about onnagata in general. *Geisha - Wikipedia article about geishas in general. *Kimono - Wikipedia article about the type of dress Izo wears. Site Navigation ca:Izo fr:Izou it:Izo pl:Izou ru:Изо Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Snipers Category:Wano Country Characters